


Valentine's Day

by Slipstream the writer (orphan_account)



Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Available On Wattpad, Drift has a surprise for Crosshairs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Slipstream%20the%20writer
Summary: Drift has a special surprise for his boyfriend Crosshairs
Relationships: Crosshairs/Drift | Deadlock
Series: Transformers One-Shot Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's Day

Crosshairs and Drift has been in the Yeager's barn, along with others for years and their relationship has also been growing. Today was Valentine's day and Drift has special plans for Crosshairs. They have been dating after defeating Quintessa and admitted to each other that they love each other.

"Crosshairs is going to love this" Drift said as he checks to see if the surprise box is nice and secured. He walked up to Crosshairs and asked, "Meet me at the hill"

"You mean the one we use to hang out a bunch of times?"

"Agree" said the samurai and walked away while the paratrooper was confused. Why would Drift ask him to meet him at the hill if they'd always meet each other at the hill?

It was nighttime and Crosshairs made it to the hill they hang out a bunch of times and it was amazing. It had a nice picnic table set up and Drift was sitting there and was waiting for Crosshairs. The paratrooper smiled and blushed and sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Nice set up you got there, Drift" smiled the paratrooper

"Thanks. Sit down and I will tell you why I've invited you over here"

Crosshairs blushed and sat down next to Drift. Then, the samurai told him, "Vivian told me that today is Valentine's day which is a special day for couples only"

"Don't forget about those who has a crush on others!" mentioned Crosshairs "They'll never know whether their crush is either going to like them back or in most cases... REJECTION!"

Drift heard the word "Rejection" and gulped. He did NOT want to get rejected because that would be bad news. He turned to Crosshairs and asked him, "What would you do if someone propose you?"

"If someone propose me, I would, um, I don't know. Why are you asking?"

Crosshairs wanted to get up and run away, so he got up and was about to walk away, but Drift grabbed his hand and they both were blushing.

"Please Crosshairs, stay with me. I need to ask you something"

"But it's Valentine's day. Aren't we supposed to give each other present or whatever humans do?"

"I don't care about presents or anything. The only thing I care about is... YOU and that's why I wanted to do this"

He kneeled to his knee and pull out the surprise for Crosshairs.

"Crosshairs, would you be my Conjunx Endura?"

The Paratrooper blushed so hard and yelled "YES" right away and puts on the ring. They both hugged and kissed and knew that their dream would come true and having sparkling would mean a lot of work effort.


End file.
